Something About Heroes
by Lyn Morgan
Summary: Did you know Ra s al Ghul had another child? This story is about Aileen, his other daughter who had to decide what she wanted to be in world full off rouges and heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction plus english isn´t my first language so please don´t hate me to death:). If you find grammar mistakes you can either tell me in the rewiews or just ignore them, it´s your choice.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**or something about heroes and my situation**_

Superheroes.

We all know them, we all love them if they are once more stopping some mad, evil Idiots from blowing up the town and I assume we all asked us once how it would be, to be one. I mean, why not? Either you have suddenly superpowers after an failed experiment, or you are just very rich and you have no other hobby's then hunting criminals after your parents death. Not that this would be something bad, right Batman? Anyway, I would belong to the first, if there wouldn´t be one tiny thing; Being a hero isn´t that simple and great as you might think it is. I would explain why, but I don´t think its very interesting. If you think it is, just go on reading.

After saying this, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Aileen Flyte, I´m living with my mum and my older brother in the middle of Gotham. My Dad run away when I was a baby and since that, we havn´t heard something from him. I had, and somehow still have, an rare gene defect which actually was meant to kill me. I really don´t no what it is, I´m not the best in biology plus nobody ever explained it to me. Only that much, the defect can make my heart beating so fast that it would just stop because it´s to much. I have seriously no idea how to explain that part.

Why am I not dead? Because of my brother, Liam. He saved me. It was on my 10. birthday, Halloween. We went home from school, like always as suddenly a clown jumped out of the shadows and scared me. Of course, it was Halloween but for gods sake, I was ten and since my mum forgot to turn off the TV when the Joker was on the screen, I had a panic fear from clowns.

So my heart started to beat faster. And faster. It was one of the stupid things with my defect; If my heart once started with getting faster it didn´t stop any more. Now it was so fast that I screamed out in surprise and pain. It felt like something would explode inside of me and it didn´t stop. Than I lost consciousness. I woke up in a tiny room which I didn´t know. Suddenly I recognized Liam who was sitting on my bed. "Hey Sis´, how are you?" he asked, "Liam? I- I don´t know, my head hurts a little... but I think I´m fine. Why am I still living? I am not dead... am I?" "No, you are alive and you´re not going to die that soon, you know I would never let my little sis´die that easy." he answered with a little smile on his face. "Hey, I´m not that little! And You are only three years older than me!" I protested what makes Liam laugh even more. "But Liam," I started again, "why am I not dead? Where is Mum? And Where are _we _now?" Liam sighed, "That´s... complicated. You know that the Doctor´s couldn´t help you. Well, I found somebody who could and with him we are now. But I had to promise him that we would stay here if he would cure you." "W-WHAT? Are you crazy now? We can´t stay with somebody we don´t even know! What is with Mum? She will be worried! And any way, I don´t want to stay with a total stranger! That´s scary!" I almost screamed, but now Liam yelled at me: "Do you think I don´t know that?! Do you think I don´t know how Mum will feel?! But which choice had I?! You would have DIED if he hadn´t cure you and with that I would NEVER want to live with that! Than it´s better if Mum thinks that we run away or something than that you are really gone." Liam suddenly turned around and started to walk up and down in the room. After a while I said: "Th-thank you, Liam" Liam looked at me in confusion "Thank you that you saved me. I also didn´t want to me to die, you know? But I also don´t want to stay here." Liam´s look softened a little, "I know, but I fear we don´t have a choice." "Of course we have a choice! We could just run away!" I answered immediately "He would kill us." Liam said and he sounded very sad. "That doesn´t even make sense! Who is this guy any way?" "His name is Ras Al Ghul, I don´t know much about him, only story's and what he told me." Liam explained "And what did he told you?" I asked further "That he would help you, if we would stay with him." "And that he would kill us, if we wouldn´t..." I added slightly sad. "Yes, and he said something more." I stared at him with a questioned look. "He said he is our father."

And that was the moment when my life went crazy, strange, sad or whatever you want to call it. Of course I imagined how my dad is and why he would have left, but this was absolutely crazy. I mean seriously? My father, the leader of the league of Assassins and besides immortal? Not to forget that he sometimes kills people to make the world a "better place". I had definitely many problems. Oh, and to stay with my problems, my defect wasn´t cured. I now had to use my father´s "amazing"(please hear the sarcasm in this "amazing") Lazarus Pit to stay alive. An interesting thing in this point was, that I got superpowers. Not that I could fly or something, I was just... fast. Or at least faster than the most. And like my life wasn´t great enough, dear daddy decided to train Liam and me. Especially Liam who should one day "take the place he was destined for" (Daddy´s words, not mine).

Then, four years later, Arkham City happened. Ah, yes, what a great idea, a huge prison in the middle of a town, were you can put everyone in who gets on your nerves and than just blow the whole thing up. Did I already said my father is crazy? I probably did... But after Arkham he was even more, then before. (MUHAHAHAHA! Master of Rhyme!...Not...) Nobody had thought it, but it had happened. The Joker had killed Talia and it was somehow Batman´s fault. And so, Batman was no option as leader of the league of assassins any more (I actually don´t really think he was before, but okay...). How ever, now I was the second option as a leader, (after Liam of course) not that somebody would ask me.

I hated the situation I was in right now, but I already learned something; If you want to change something, do it by yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**or a chance and a crazy place**_

"Aileen get up! You´re late and you know he hates it if you´re late!" Liam stood next to me and grabbed the blanket.

"Wrong, he hates ME, not just me being late." I mumbled, while trying to turn around so I could go back to sleep.

"Come on, it isn´t that bad..." he always tried to be a mediator between me and our father. It never worked. But since there was no chance of falling asleep again I groaned and stood up.

"Fine, however you say, now hush hush, go. I´ll come in a minute." "

Okay," now Liam smiled a little. "But please hurry." he said and walked out of the room. I sighed and started to get dressed. At the time I finally left my room somebody was already waiting for me. Unfortunately my father, who greeted me with the words: "You´re late again."

"Good Morning to you as well Dad." I answered with a sarcastic smile.

"If you think it´s a good morning. I have news for you, we will go on a journey." he stated

"Great, a journey to where? Everything is better then Gotham." "Oh, did I say 'we'? I meant me and your brother, you will have something else to do."

...No, of course not me, why was I even thinking about leaving this blasted town? It was always the same, first there seemed to be a sparkle of hope, but then it was crushed down immediately.

"What will I have to do?" I asked emotionless, he smiled.

"I´m glad you ask."

And I had to go too...(drum roll) ARKHAM ASYLUM! The new one, which opened after Arkham City failed. I mean somewhere they had to put the lunatics. So one day later I took the bus to the nearest station to Arkham. It was a riddle for me how my father had managed to get me in there, I mean officially it was sort of a work experience, but COME ON!? A fifteen (almost sixteen) year old girl for a work experience in ARKHAM?! And nobody questions it? Where do we live again that such things are happening? Oh, right, Gotham. I guess I should be happy that nobody had the idea to put me as an inmate in there.

It was almost ten when I arrived. The security guards let me pass when I told them my name and one of them escorted me to the entrance. There was already a doctor waiting for us.

"Hello, you must be Aileen, I was told about you. My name is Dr. Marc Wiggins." he said

"Hello, yep that´s me. Nice to meet ya Doc Wiggins." I tried to be polite and it sure wasn´t my strongest site, but he smiled.

"Well then, i´ll show you around and tell you you what you´ll be doing the next weeks."

"Okay..." After he showed the most 'not that dangerous' parts of the asylum we came to the morgue, which also wasn´t exactly dangerous, but gave me a shiver. I must´ve looked quite pale, because he was currently giving me worried looks. After a while he asked:

"Are you alright? Sorry, I wasn´t thinking that you could be so young when I planned the tour."

"It´s alright Doc, I think the morgue could give any body a cold shiver." I tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "Ha! You´re probably right," he tried to smile as well "Now there are only three parts left. The cell block, the garden where the patients sometimes interact, talk and stuff like that, and the therapy rooms. Is that okay for you?"

"Sure, let´s go than?" A few minutes later Marc suddenly bumped his head.

"Damn it! I´m so sorry, I haven´t watched the time. I have a therapy session now, but I promise I´ll continue the tour later. If you just go down this floor and than turn left, there is an office. One of the Doctors can give you your plan for today. I see you later!"

"But..."

"Sorry, I really have to go!" he said while almost running in the other direction

"NO! Wait...!" I yelled after him, but he was already gone. What sort of Doctor is he, just leaving me alone like this? However, I walked the way which was told me, bust it must have been a wrong way, because instead of an office I came to a little yard in the middle of the Asylum. I looked around in confusion as I suddenly bumped into somebody. It was tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the clothes of an inmate.

"Oh sorry, I wasn´t looking were I was going." Instead of an answer the man asked "Riddle me this, I belong to you, but others use me more than you, what am I?" "Umhh, my name I guess?" I only knew one guy in Arkham who would ask me a riddle with his first sentence, which was the Riddler. Obviously.

"Coorrrect! And might I know yours?"

"Aileen. I´m here for a work experience." I told him. It didn´t matter if he knew that, he would find out anyway.

"And you´re the Riddler I assume?"

"Ah, so you know me than? Maybe you are interested in another riddle, since you got the first one correct." It seemed like a normal question, but the way he said that let it sound more like an order. Still I tried it:

"What if I say no?"

"I won´t except a no. Riddle me this, the wise man is sure of it, the fool knows it, the rich man wants it, the greatest hero fears it and if you eat it you die. What is it?"

"That´s nothing." Maybe it isn´t smart to answer too many of his riddles, it would just get him angry.

"Hmm, more intelligent than I thought. Maybe you´re not that idiotic, or you were just lucky." "Could you first outsmart me and than insult my intelligence?" I requested, and it maybe wasn´t exactly smart again, but seriously, this guy was so arrogant. At the same time there was woman´s voice shouting for me and the Riddler from the other end of the yard. A young woman came towards us.

"Edward, leave the poor girl alone!"

"Oh, but why? I was just telling her a few riddles."

"You know you´re not allowed to tell riddles." she said to him and than to me "We should go now, you´ll get enough chances to talk to inmates." And with these words we went into an corridor, which lead to a few offices, there we stopped.

"I´m sorry, I haven´t even introduced myself. My name is Dr. Sarah Cassidy, but you can call me Sarah and you´re Aileen, I know that. It´s nice to meet you." she hold out her hand, so I shook it. "It´s nice to meet you too. And thanks for helping me, I was kinda lost back there." I said and smiled.

"No problem, Marc told me about you, so I was worried when you didn´t came. Just good that I went looking for you." "

Hmm, I actually don´t want to think about what could´ve happened."

"Me neither." she agreed, "so, I got your plan for today. You will join my session with Riddler in an half hour in the afternoon you´ll have paperwork to do. I don´t know who made this plan up and I don´t know why somebody would do that, but it was a strict order. I hope your okay with this? I can try to arrange something else if you´re to frightened." Well, I knew who made this plan up and I also knew I wouldn´t have a choice, so I just answered:

"It´s fine, I can handle this." but I wasn´t sure if I was telling the truth or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**or therapy session and running**_

A few minutes later I was sitting in one of the therapy rooms, together with Sarah. She gave me Riddler´s file, so I could prepare myself a bit. After a while the guards came in and strapped Riddler to the seat.

"Hello Edward, how are you today?" Sarah started the session.

"Oh my dear doctor, do you really have to ask the same boring questions every session?" he asked and sounded very bored

"Yes, I fear I have to." she stated

"Do you know what madness is? To do the same thing over and over again and expect different results. So, how about a riddle?" Now he smirked cruelly.

"You´re not allowed to ask riddles." Sarah tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Riddle me this, first it walks on four legs, then on two and finally on three, what is that?"

"I told you, you´re not allowed..." she started again, but Riddler interrupted her.

"Do you know the answer or not?" Sarah sighed. "A human being?" she guessed, but Riddler just smiled.

"Nice try, but it´s..."

"According to you, it´s of course a baby." It was the first thing I said and Sarah was giving me a look like she wanted to ask 'What the hell are you doing', while Riddler looked a bit confused and angry.

"First it walks on four, cut of his legs and it can only hobble around on two limbs, give it a crutch and it can move on three. Wasn´t that your explanation?" I asked Riddler half smiling. You could tell he was pretty pissed of right now. His face went a little red before he caught himself and smiled. "Well well, who do we have here? The little girl from before and she has done her homework. But it´s rude to interrupt other people, you know?" Sure it was...

"Coming from you?" I replied, giving him a sceptical look.

"Now I think that´s enough for today." Sarah said before Riddler could give an answer.

"But Dr. Cassidy, this was just getting interesting!" Riddler looked disappointed, like he was a kid and somebody had taken away his favourite toy.

"Guards!" she screamed

"Well in this case, I look forward to our next meeting little girl, but you should really work on your manners until then." he said with another cruel smirk. And now he wasn´t sounding childish anymore, more like he would place me in a death trap for our next meeting and it gave me a slight shiver. Note to self: Don´t insult or make fun of Riddler´s intelligence. The guards came in and took Riddler away, so I was left with Sarah. An angry Sarah.

"What the hell were you doing there?! You know he is dangerous and you should know that he´s extremely touchy and if it comes to riddles it´s even worse. How did you know that riddle by the way?"

"It was in his file. He used that Riddle before to scare his doctors. I thought it would catch him out of guard if somebody would tell him his own answer." I explained

"Well, don´t do such a thing ever again, cause the only one you caught out of guard was me, Riddler probably thinks you insulted him and I think I don´t have to tell that if you get Riddler angry you´ll be in big trouble." she told me, now perfectly calm again. "

Okay, I got it. It was stupid." Did I mention that I hate people who make me feel stupid? Even if they are kinda right, I still hated it. Sarah sighed,

"It was, but it was also a bit my fault." Huh? "I should´ve told you before not to react to the riddles, but I didn´t expect you to know one. So please, just don´t do that ever again."

"Don´t worry, I won´t."

After that it was almost lunch time, so I had a break and in the afternoon I had only paperwork to do which was boring, but at least no more rogues. When I left the Asylum it suddenly started to rain. And it was almost dark.

"Oh great." I mumbled to myself. For some reason it seems to be always rainy when I go outside. I walked down a street and then another when I suddenly heard a scream from an dark alley. I ran to the source of the voice and saw a creepy looking guy who was holding a knife. He was standing in front of another guy who looked familiar. Wait! That was Dr. Marc Wiggins aka the one who left me alone! Without really thinking what I was doing I ran towards them and kicked the man with the knife in the back.

"You?! What the hell are you doing?!" Marc´s face showed a mixture of shock and surprise.

"What does it look like?! I´m saving your ass! Now I suggest running and you should call cops!"

"Right" he nodded

"Not so fast!" I heard a voice from behind which gave me a cold shiver. I turned around, just to see him swinging his knife at me which made jump back.

"Wow, calm down! You don´t have to kill me, you know?!" I was trying to distract him, what didn´t work that well. The man grinned an evil grin which gave me another shiver.

"Oh, but I won´t kill you. I´m going to liberate you. I´ll end your endless suffering on this earth."

He stepped closer and I saw that ha had scars all over face and his arms and basically EVERYWHERE and now I recognized the man, it was Victor Zsasz.

"Oh no... just no." I turned and run away, with him chasing after me. When I was around a corner I quickly hid in the shadows behind a container and Zsasz ran past me. After a few minutes he was gone and I came out of my hiding place and went in the other direction of which Zsasz ran. I needed to find Dr. Wiggins or better the police which he had hopefully called. Then I noted a dark figure which seemed to hide in another shadow.

"Hey, you there! Please, I need help!" I yelled, but the person ran away. "Oh come on, seriously?"

"Seems to be serious." I only heard that creepy voice of his and before I could even turn around there was a knife at my throat.

"D-don´t. Really, I don´t wanna die now." Not that he would listen to me.

"But why would I let you suffer longer?" Zsasz asked and I could almost see him smiling.

"BECAUSE I DEMAND YOU LET HER GO!" a deep voice shouted from behind us and Zsasz screamed and let go off me because something hit his head.

"Batman!"

With a few hits Zsasz was down and Batman walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I´m fine I guess. Thanks for saving my life!"

"Where do you life? Is it far from here? I have to bring him to the GCPD." he pointed to Zsasz who was lying on the ground.

"It´s just three or four streets away from here and I´m perfectly capable of walking alone." I smiled.

"Are you sure? I don´t-" Batman started, but I interrupted him.

"Yes I am. And I have to go, because my mother will be really worried if I don´t come home soon." I said "It was nice to meet you and thanks again for saving me." and with those words I turned around and walked away. But where to go now? Of course I should go back to my fathers hideout, but first I was almost sure Batman was still watching me and second I didn´t want to go back there. Plus for the next week I would be alone there so nobody would notice if I wasn´t there.

I paused for a moment. Where should I go instead?

And than I had an idea. My mother! The mother I hadn´t seen since my 10th birthday. The mother I had to leave to stay alive. The mother I still missed every day. And now I had the chance to see her again. With new energy I started to walk towards my old home.


End file.
